My Hot Kitten (Reㅡpost)
by Muffluousse
Summary: Jungkook mendapatkan seekor Hybrid sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya. "Nyahㅡ Ma-masterㅡ ah" [ This is KookV Fanfiction ] Please don't do plagiarsm.


**_Muff's Proudly Present._**

 ** _" My Hot Kitten"_**

 ** _[Hybrid!Taehyung — CEO!Jungkook]_**

 ** _BXB STORY._**

 ** _MATURE CONTENT WITH SEXUAL ACTIVITY AND OTHER._**

 ** _Ps : Pastikan anda berusia cukup untuk membaca ini._**

 ** _Pss : Jangan melakukan plagiat atas cerita ini._**

 ** _I do not own the character in this story._**

 ** _I just owned the plot._**

 ** _Don't like don't read_**

 ** _I'm already told this, guys._**

 ** _―HAPPY READING―_**

 _20:00 PM KST._

 _In Jeon's office._

Tak ada yang dapat menggambarkan perasaan Jungkook sekarang, lelah dan penat telah bercampur menjadi satu. Membuat sekujur tubuhnya seraya kaku, otaknya pun serasa mati rasa akibat terlalu banyak terisi dengan berbagai macam berkas penting yang harus ia baca dan pelajari.

Ia mendengus kesal, melirik tumpukan kertas putih bernoda hitam diatas meja kerja dengan enggan. Malam sudah semakin larut, ia beranjak dari kursi kuasanya dan berjalan menuju jendela. Melirik beberapa karyawan yang sebagian besar masih berkutat dengan komputer, atau bahkan beberapa dari mereka juga tengah berbincang seraya membenahi pekerjaan mereka dan melenggangkan tungkai yang mereka miliki menuju luar gedung besar ini.

Jungkook melirik jam tangan yang bertengger ditangan bagian kiri, "Pukul 8 malam." Ia bergumam.

"Ah― masih ada 45 menit lagi sebelum bertemu dengan Jimin hyeong di club."

Ia beralih dari tempatnya berdiri, mengambil gagang telepon dan dengan segera menekan angka 1 yang tersambung langsung dengan sekretarisnya.

"Namjoon, keruanganku sekarang." Jungkook menyudahi sambungan itu sepihak, ia kembali menaruh gagang telepon itu.

Ia memilih kembali duduk, bersandar sembari bersenandung kecil berharap beban yang memenuhi kepalanya akhir-akhir ini sedikit lenyap. Tubuh itu berjengit saat mendengar sebuah ketukan pintu,

"Masuk." Ia berujar seraya menegakkan duduknya.

Senyum sang sekretaris adalah pemandangan pertama yang Jungkook lihat, Namjoon membungkuk sopan dihadapan sang bos.

"Apa ada sesuatu hal yang ingin anda katakan, Sajangnim?" suara berat itu memasuki indra pendengar Jungkook.

"Ah, kau masih memanggilku begitu formal. Bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk memanggil Jungkook saja saat kita berdua?" Jungkook menghela nafas,

Meskipun ia adalah atasan dari Namjoon, tetap saja sekretaris berdimple itu lebih tua beberapa tahun diatasnya. Sudah beberapa kali, Jungkook yang memang dasarnya dekat dengan sang sekretaris kerap sekali meminta untuk dipanggil Jungkook ketika mereka sudah tidak berada di jam kantor dan juga ketika hanya berdua saja.

Memang, Jungkook adalah tipikal seseorang yang tak terlalu memikirkan tentang formalitas semata. Ia akan lebih senang seseorang memanggil namanya dibanding dengan embel-embel 'Sajangnim' yang biasa membuat ratusan orang diluar sana merasa tinggi hati.

Hakikatnya, Jungkook hanya seorang lelaki muda berusia 24 tahun. Berpenampilan menarik, dengan rahang tegas, hidung bangir, mata tajam, lalu juga tubuh nan tegap berotot yang menambah nilai plus seorang Jeon Jungkook. Tak hayal, Jungkook selalu kebanjiran tawaran date, one night stand dari berbagai wanita maupun lelaki berstatus bottom. Dari yang sexy, datar, hingga berbody layaknya gitar Spanyol selalu rela berbaris untuk dapat berkencan dengannya.

Jungkook kembali mendengus, ia tersenyum kemudian melanjutkan kata-kata yang tertunda.

"Hari ini aku akan pulang lebih awal, aku ada janji dengan Jimin hyeong. Nah, aku hanya ingin memberitahu bahwa ada beberapa berkas yang belum kupelajari, bisakah hyeong yang mempelajari itu? Besok akan ada rapat dengan client dari Jepang, aku ingin kau menggantikanku dalam rapat. Apa itu bisa kau lakukan, hyeong?"

"Tentu, Sa― Jungkook. Aku akan menggantikanmu dalam rapat nanti, apa itu saja? Ada yang lain?" Namjoon memastikan.

Jungkook nampak berpikir sejenak, "Ah benar, aku akan mengambil cuti 2 hari. Dan selama itu, aku ingin kau menggantikanku, dapat dimengerti hyeong?"

"Tentu saja." Namjoon tersenyum mengiyakan perkataan Jungkook.

"Kalau sudah tak ada lagi, aku pamit undur diri. Selamat malam, dan selamat bersenang-senang, man" Ia membungkuk sopan lalu meninggalkan ruangan Jungkook.

Tersenyum geli, Jungkook mengangguk sebagai respon sesaat sebelum Namjoon beranjak dari ruangannya.

"Baiklah, sekarang saatnya pergi. Jimin hyeong bisa mengamuk kalau aku membuatnya terlalu lama menunggu." Gumamnya seraya bersiap-siap untuk pergi menuju club malam.

...

Dentuman musik menggema, berhias lampu disco yang senantiasa berkelap-kelip layaknya bintang penghias sang malam yang begitu indah. Gelapnya malam bukanlah penghalang bagi para muda-mudi berkelebihan tenaga untuk tetap menari, meliak-liukan tubuhnya seirama dengan alunan musik dengan bass yang berdentum mengiringi detakan jantung.

Temaram ruangan bukan penghalang bagi mereka untuk mengais kesenangan tersediri, tertawa lepas seraya menggenggam segelas minuman berkadar alkohol rendah maupun berat sebagai pelepas dahaga yang pas. Berteriak riuh seraya memejamkan mata, tersenyum miring tanda begitu lepas dan bebas.

Aroma alhokol yang menyengat menyapa indera penciuman Jungkook kala ia memasuki club yang dikatakan Jimin. Melangkah angkuh diantara lautan manusia yang ada, menatap sinis wanita berpakaian kurang bahan yang sejak awal dirinya menampakan kakinya telah datang bergerumul, mengusap dada bidangnya sensual dengan tatapan lapar.

"Hai, namaku Taeyon. Kau?" nada lembut dengan kesan menggoda itu diucapkan seorang gadis yang masih senantiasa memainkan tangannya pada untaian dasi yang Jungkook pakai.

Menarik dasi itu cukup kuat, menyebabkan tubuh kekar itu sedikit condong kedepan. Membuat wajah mereka begitu dekat, hingga dapat merasakan hembusan nafas satu sama lain. Gadis itu masih menatap Jungkook tepat dimata, tersenyum miring seraya meniup pelan wajah Jungkook.

"Kau sangat tampan ―" ada jeda yang disengaja, melirik lawan jenis didepannya menelisik.

" ―dan juga sexy, berminat bergulat lidah denganku, tampan?"

Tawaran menarik, pikir Jungkook. Ia membalas menatap netra kehijauan milik sang gadis, tangannya merambat melingkari pinggul ramping itu. Menarik tubuh menggoda itu merapat dengan dirinya, tangan bebasnya terangkat guna memegang tangan sang gadis yang masih saja mencengkram dasinya. Membuat Jungkook sedikit tercekik, Jungkook tersenyum manis.

"Kau juga tampak cantik― dan juga sexy. Membuatku bergairah dan ingin sekali membuatmu terhentak-hentak dibawahku." Ungkap Jungkook, membuat sang gadis menarik sudut bibirnya semakin lebar.

Lenguhan halus keluar dari bibir sang gadis saat Jungkook dengan sengaja meremas pinggulnya, memacu aliran darah yang semakin berdesir deras.

"Tetapi― " sang gadis menaikkan alisnya, mencari tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Jungkook selanjutnya.

"Sayang sekali, aku tidak terbiasa memakai jalang sepertimu." Bisik Jungkook sembari melepas cengkraman pada dasinya.

Ia tersenyum sinis, melepas rengkuhan pada pinggul sang gadis lalu berlalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan sang gadis yang kini menatapnya tajam karena kesal dengan ucapan sang lelaki.

Jungkook mengusap jasnya jengah, berjalan menuju tempat yang dikatakan sang sahabat. Ia mendengus sebal, sedikit merutuki si kerdil ―Jimin yang bisa-bisanya membiarkan dia mencari keberadaannya. Netra segelap malam itu menyipit, merasa mengenali sosok yang tengah melambai kearahnya dengan dua mutan kelinci yang nampak begitu menggiurkan nampak sedang duduk dipangkuan sosok tersebut.

Ia bergidik geli, lalu menghampiri sosok ―yang tak lain adalah Jimin. "Oh astaga, kau dan hormonmu sangat mengerikan. Minggir! Aku mau duduk." Sarkas Jungkook sesaat ia telah berada di tempat yang ia cari.

Jimin melirik Jungkook sekilas, terkekeh pelan dan menyudahi pagutan yang sejak tadi ia lakukan. Ia melepas rangkulan dari salah satu mutan, sedikit berbisik pelan. Jungkook menyerengit heran saat melihat kedua mutan berjenis kelinci itu beranjak pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Ia bergedik tak perduli, dan lebih memilih untuk menyandarkan tubuhnya yang terasa begitu lelah.

"Kau nampak kacau, dude."

Jungkook memejamkan matanya sejenak, lalu menoleh kearah Jimin.

"Bukan nampak, namun memang teramat sangat kacau." Timpalnya.

Lagi, Jimin terkekeh. Ia meraih satu gelas kosong didekatnya, menuangkan _wine_ kedalam sana dan menyodorkannya pada Jungkook. Jungkook menerima gelas itu, sedikit tersenyum seraya bergumam _'Terimakasih, hyeong'_ lalu menyesap wine itu dengan pelan. Merasakan sensasi terbakar dalam kerongkongannya.

Nikmat, pikir Jungkook. Jimin tersenyum miring melihat kelakuan pemuda disampingnya, ia bersandar pada sofa selagi mengambil kotak _cigarette_ dalam sakunya. Menawarkan pada yang lebih muda, tetapi ditolak secara halus melalui senyuman dan gelengan. Ia mengangguk paham, mengambil satu batang dari kotak. Mengapit secara pasti pada belah bibir tebal yang ia miliki, menyalakan pematik dan membakar batang nikotin itu.

Jimin membuang kepulan asap dari bibirnya, menikmati setiap isapan yang ia lakukan. "Kau harus berhenti merokok, hyeong. Itu tak bagus untuk kesehatan jantungmu." Ujar Jungkook mencoba memecah keheningan.

"Semakin lama, kau semakin mirip dengan istriku, Kook-ah." Jimin terkekeh, mengangguk kemudian meletakkan batang nikotin itu pada asbak yang ada didepannya.

"Menggelikan, jangan samakan aku dengan istri _albinomu_ itu hyeong." Dengus Jungkook tak terima.

Jimin tahu betul, Jungkook tak pernah suka disamakan dengan istrinya. Entah apa yang terjadi dimasa lalu antara mereka berdua, Jimin begitu enggan untuk mengetahui segala hal. Bukan tanpa sebab, Jimin hanya merasa tak terlalu penting untuk mengusik kehidupan masa lalu seseorang terlebih lagi itu adalah istri dan sahabatnya sendiri.

Ia hanya mencoba untuk memaklumi segalanya, lagipula status yang disandang Jimin sebagai suami dari seorang Min Yoongi sudah tersebar begitu luas. Lelaki bermarga Min itu kini sudah berada dipelukannya, berada dalam kungkungan serta kemutlakannya. Jadi, untuk apa masih membahasa masa lalu? Jika masa sekarang dan masa depan nampak _lebih nyata_ dan _menggiurkan?_

Jimin bergedik acuh, kembali menyesap batang nikotin itu hikmat. Tak memperdulikan yang lebih muda kini menatapnya malas dengan gelengan mirip seorang ahjussi yang tengah memarahi anak kecil.

"Jangan menatapku begitu, mate. Kau bisa jatuh cinta padaku nanti." Gurau Jimin,

"Menjijikan." Jungkook memutar bola matanya jengah dengan dengusan geli.

Jimin terkekeh, menggoda sahabatnya yang satu ini memang selalu menyenangkan. Alih-alih mendapat cemoohan kasar atau bahkan pukulan ringan, Jungkook hanya mengatakan satu kalimat yang mewakili segalanya.

"Ya ya, aku tahu kau memang yang paling sempurna, Tuan Jeon." Timpalnya,

Jungkook berdecak kecil, lalu kembali meminum segelas _wine_ digenggamannya. Memilih bungkam dan menikmati senggang waktu yang ia peroleh, menatap puluhan manusia yang begitu nampak asik meliukan tubuh mereka. Setelah dipikir-pikir, sudah cukup lama Jungkook tidak pergi bersenang-senang seperti ini. Pekerjaannya sebagai CEO membuat ia harus bertahan selama berjam-jam bahkan berhari-berhari dimeja kerja.

Mempelajari berkas, membaca laporan yang ada, mengkoreksi setiap kesalahan yang ada, bahkan pergi kesana kemari hanya untuk menjalin kerjasama dengan lain perusahaan. Memikirkan itu semua saja membuat kepala Jungkook berdenyut sakit, ia menghela nafas lalu memijat pelan dahinya.

"Aku tahu kau sangat penat, maka dari itu. Aku sengaja mengajakmu kesini, karena aku punya _hadiah_ untuk adik kecilku ini." Ucapan Jimin sukses membuat Jungkook menatapnya antusias.

"Hadiah? Wah― apa saat ini matahari sudah terbit dari barat? _Seorang Park Jimin, CEO muda berbakat yang terkenal akan kepelitannya_ memberi hadiah pada Jeon Jungkook?" sarkas Jungkook.

Jimin menyerengit tak terima, bagaimana bisa ia dibilang pelit? Oh ayolah, Jimin hanya berhemat karena saat ini harga segala barang kebutuhan mereka melonjak tak tahu diri. Menyebabkan Jimin harus pintar dalam mengelola keuangan dalam rumah tangga dirinya, terlebih lagi saat ini istrinya ―Min Yoongi tengah mengandung anak pertama mereka.

"Diam, anggap saja ini sebagai hadiah ulang tahun pertama dan terakhirmu dariku. Aku tahu ini terlalu cepat 2 bulan, tapi ya setidaknya aku sudah berniat memberikanmu hadiah." tuturnya,

Jungkook tertawa lepas mendengar penuturan Jimin, ia memberikan Jimin cengiran khas yang begitu nampak lucu. Ia membawa kedua tangannya menuju perut, menumpuk kedua tangan itu rapih dan membungkuk pelan.

"Terimakasih, atas hadiah yang akan kau berikan, hyeong. Aku sangat terharu, kau begitu repot-repot memberikan hadiah ulang tahunku sekarang. Kau memang hyeongku yang terbaik." Ucap Jungkook dengan wajah setengah meledek, namun juga sarat akan rasa terimakasih yang besar.

" Ku anggap itu sebagai ungkapan rasa terimakasih berlebih darimu untukku." Kata Jimin dengan wajah yang ia paksakan tersenyum.

Kemudian, Jimin mengambil ponselnya. Nampak mengetikan nama seseorang lalu menelpon orang itu,

"Oh, Hallo? Apa _hadiah_ yang ku pinta sudah disiapkan?"

"Benarkah? Ah― kau memang yang terbaik. Bawakan _hadiah_ itu ketempatku sekarang."

"Bukan rumahku, aku bisa dipukuli Yoongie hyeong jika kau membawa hadiah itu kerumahku." Jimin terlihat mendengus, mengundang pertanyaan tentang siapa yang berbicara dengannya diujung sana. _Dan hadiah seperti apa yang diberikan Jimin, hingga ia nampak begitu repot?_

"Baiklah, bawa _hadiah_ itu kemari. Dan pastikan hadiah itu sudah terhias dengar benar. Agar magnae bongsor disampingku ini tak akan melupakan hadiah dari hyeongnya yang tampan ini." Jimin melirik Jungkook yang kini tengah tertawa tak niat.

"Aku akan menunggu, ya. Terimakasih atas kerjasamanya." Jimin mengakhiri sambungan itu, menaruh ponselnya diatas meja.

 _"Hadiah_ mu akan segera sampai, tunggulah. Bisa kupastikan kau akan berkata _'Oh, Jimin hyeong yang terbaik, aku mencintaimu._ ' setelah ini." Kata Jimin diiringi dengan kekehan.

Membuat Jungkook menukkikan alisnya, namun tak dipungkiri ia merasa penasaran dengan hadiah yang dimaksud. Biarkan saja Jungkook menikmati rasa penasarannya sembari berbincang dengan Jimin dan menunggu hadiahnya datang.

...

 ** _Hello! i'm backㅡ dengan mere-post ulang cerita My Hot Kitten ini._**

 ** _sebenernya ini udah dire-post diwattpad. aku memang lebih aktif disana dibanding di ffnㅡ biasanya ffn hanya tempatku membaca. heuhuehue._**

 ** _Mind to give a review? agar tahu dimana letak kesalahanku!_**

 ** _Thanks!_**

 ** _ㅡ; 17 September 2017._**

 ** _3O12KM._**


End file.
